Preacher: The Tombs
"The Tombs" is the fourth episode of season three of the supernatural drama series Preacher and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Wayne Yip with a script written by Mark Stegemann. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, July 15th, 2018 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher was created by comic book writer Garth Ennis and artist Steve Dillon. The Preacher comic book series was published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint and ran for sixty-six issues from 1995 to 2000. * Preacher was developed for television by Sam Catlin, Seth Rogen, and Evan Goldberg. * This episode had a viewership of 750,000 people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 23,000 people from the previous episode. It rated 0.21% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actor Ian Colletti is credited in this episode, but the character of Eugene Root does not make an appearance. * Actor Pip Torrens is credited in this episode, but the character of Herr Starr does not make an appearance. * Actor Noah Taylor is credited in this episode, but the character of [Hitler does not make an appearance. * Actor Malcolm Barrett is credited in this episode, but the character of F.J. Hoover does not make an appearance. * Actress Betty Buckley is credited in this episode, but the character of Marie L'Angell does not make an appearance. * Executive producer W. Mark McNair is credited as Mark McNair in this episode. * Actor Renes Rivera is credited as Renes Antonio Rivera in this episode. * This is the third episode of Preacher directed by Wayne Yip. He previously directed "The End of the Road" from season two. His next episode is "The Tom/Brady". * This is the second episode of Preacher written by Mark Stegemann. He previously wrote "Holes" from season two. Allusions * The lighter that has the words "Fuck Communism" engraved on the side was introduced in the comic book series. * Proinsias Cassidy makes reference to Luke Skywalker in this episode. Luke Skywalker is a sci-fi/fantasy hero featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Cassidy specifically references a scene from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back wherein Han Solo has to preserve Luke by shoving his unconscious body inside of a dead alien animal. * Proinsias Cassidy makes reference to Cape Fear in this episode. Cape Fear was a feature film thriller from 1962 starring Gregory Peck and Robert Mitchum. The movie was remade in 1991 by director Martin Scorsese and starred Robert De Niro, Nick Nolte, and Jessica Lange. Cassidy references a scene from the 1991 wherein De Niro's character hangs on the underside of a vehicle. Quotes * Proinsias Cassidy: I can think of twenty different ways that wouldn't have involved chopping off a bloody limb! Like... like a diversion or something like that, or--or--or-- Cape Fear . You could've strapped me under a truck, or obviously, there's the skin-suit way. * Jesse Custer: Skin-suit way? * Proinsias Cassidy: You remove somebody else's skin, you wrap me in it, disguising me as that person. You know what I mean? * Jesse Custer: That is the stupidest... that would never work. * Proinsias Cassidy: Of course it would. * Jesse Custer: Not in a million years. * Proinsias Cassidy: Well, you go tell that to Luke Skywalker. Production crew * Mark Rutman - Casting * Dave Porter - Composer * Glenn Garland, ACE - Editor * Ray Daniels, III - ACE - Editor * Meghan Rogers - Production designer * Andrew Voegeli - Director of photography * Gary Tieche - Consulting producer * Anne Johns - Co-producer * Carla Ching - Producer * Mary Laws - Producer * Dominic Cooper - Co-executive producer * Mark Stegemann - Co-executive producer * Garth Ennis - Executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Sara Goodman - Executive producer * Mark McNair - Executive producer * Michael Slovis - Executive producer * Neal H. Moritz - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Sheila Phillips - Co-producer * Natalie Angel - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * *